


Swear It Again

by a1_kitkat



Category: Westlife
Genre: Back Seat, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Butt Plugs, Early Work, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Kissing, M/M, Nicky loves Shane, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Shane Loves Nicky, Shnicky - Freeform, Slash, Topping from the Bottom, Undressing, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky and Shane have fun on (and off) the set shooting the US release clip for 'Swear It Again'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making the Video

The sun was shinning directly overhead. Shane Filan yawned and stretched. He leaned back against the wall and let the sun light wash over him. It was a warm, sunny afternoon and he was trying to relax during a fifteen-minute break on the set of Westlife's video for 'Swear It Again'.  
Nicky Byrne spotted Shane sitting alone and made his way over to him. He remembered the argument they had had earlier that morning and stopped before he reached him. The blonde thought for a moment before turning on his heel and walking away from Shane.  
Mark Feehily watched as Nicky began to walk towards Shane then stop before turning and walking away. The younger boy decided to approach Shane. He walked over to his band mate and sat down beside him.

"Did you and Nicky have another argument?" Mark asked him.  
"Yep" Shane nodded.  
"What was this one about?"  
"I don't remember but if I try to talk to him then it'll probably start all over again"  
"Is it just my imagination or have the two of you started fighting a lot more since becoming a couple?"  
"Shhhhh" Shane hissed, looking around nervously.  
"You mean you still haven't told anyone?" Mark asked.

Mark was the only member of Westlife who knew that Shane and Nicky were a couple. They had only been together for a couple of months and had decided to keep it a secret. Then one night on a flight from Asia to Ireland, when everyone was asleep, Mark had woken up to go to the bathroom and caught the two of them kissing.

"Not yet" Shane admitted. "Ever since we admitted our feelings, we've been fighting so much... We never use to argue and now we can't seem to stop"  
"Hey, it'll be okay" Mark said.  
"Break's over" The director called. "Back on set"  
Shane and Mark stood up and headed back to the set.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"I don't see why we have to re-shoot the video,” Bryan McFadden said to Nicky. "What was wrong with the first video?"  
Nicky shrugged and glanced over at Shane.  
"Okay" The director said. "Before we continue, I'd like the photographer to take a few publicity shots"  
"How long will that take?" Kian Egan asked.  
"Hopefully not long"

The photographer, Jim, lead the five lads over to a deserted part of the set. He told each member where to stand and how to pose then began to take photos.

"Shane?" Jim asked. "Can you switch places with Bryan and stand next to Nicky?" Shane glanced at Nicky but didn't disobey the photographer. He followed Jim's directions and stood next to his blonde band mate.  
"Great. Now, Nicky can you put your hand on Shane's shoulder?"  
Nicky stepped closer to Shane and placed his hand on the brunette’s shoulder. He looked at Shane and saw a faint smile on his lips. He found himself smiling back.

"Okay, now Shane? Nicky? Both of you look at me please" Jim said and he began to take more photos. Shane's arm was resting by his side but as the photo shoot progressed, he found his arm sneaking its way around Nicky's waist. He smiled as Nicky stepped closer to him.

"Thanks guys" Jim said. "That'll do for now but you're needed back on the set. He collected his equipment while the five men walked away from him.

"Okay guys" The director called. "Move into the car wash, we've got the camera's set up already so let's get shooting"

\--------------

Two hours later, the cameras were still rolling while the members of Westlife 'washed' a car. The director called a break and they all dropped what they were doing.  
The room cleared out as everyone left the set and made their way to the refreshment cart.  
Shane looked around and couldn't see anyone. He was alone, so he dropped the sponge he had been holding and picked up a towel to dry his hands. Nicky watched him for a moment then he picked up the hose and snuck up behind the brunette.

Kian spotted Nicky and was about to call out to Shane when a hand closed over his mouth, silencing him. It was Mark.  
"Shhhhhh" He hissed before moving his hand.  
“But he-”  
“It’ll be funny!”

Nicky pointed the hose at Shane then turned it on. The younger lad turned around in shock and promptly fell over. The blonde ran closer to him and continued to soak him. Shane reached for the hose and tried to grab it off Nicky. He managed to pull it away from him; he struggled to his feet and quickly turned the hose on Nicky.

The blonde gasped as the cold water hit him. Shane kept spraying Nicky until he too was soaking wet. Shane laughed as his lover tried to reach for the hose again. Then Shane turned the hose off and dropped it on the ground.  
They both smiled at each other as they tried to catch their breath.  
Shane reached over and brushed a strand of hair from Nicky's eyes. The older boy grabbed his lover's hand and softly kissed it.

"Nicky!" Shane hissed, pulling his hand away. "What if someone sees us?"  
"There's no one around" Nicky replied.

Shane smiled and quickly looked around. He was right there was no one in sight. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Nicky's neck. The blonde leaned forward and softly kissed his lips.  
"I'm sorry about this morning,” Nicky said.  
"Me too" Shane replied. "I don't even remember what it was about"  
"Neither do I"

Shane pulled Nicky closer and kissed him once more.  
"I love you" he whispered.  
"And I love you" Nicky replied.  
Just as he was about to kiss Shane once more the two men were covered with water once again. They instantly separated and both saw Mark standing in front of them with the hose.

"MARK!" they both shouted.  
"Break it up" Mark joked. "Break it up." he turned the hose off and dropped it on the ground.  
"You two need to be more careful in future,” he told them.  
"We know. We just couldn't resist" Shane said.  
"Yeah well Kian almost saw you. He saw Nicky with the hose and was gonna warn you Shane"  
"And why didn't he?"  
"Because I stopped him,” Mark admitted. He walked over to a table and picked up two towels.

"You mean it's your fault that I'm soaking wet?" Shane asked.  
"No. It's mine" Nicky told him.  
"Yeah but I'm not going to blame you"  
"That's so sweet"  
"I know"  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"

Mark sighed and tossed the towels to his friends. They caught the towels and began to dry each other. Mark shook his head and rolled his eyes.  
"Just try to be more careful,” he hissed at them before turning and walking away.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Shane placed the towel over Nicky's head and began to mess his hair up. The blonde giggled and grabbed Shane's shirt, pulling him closer for a kiss. A noise behind them caused them to separate.

"What was that?" Shane asked. The older boy laughed as he pointed to the soccer ball that had hit the door. Shane started to walk towards it but Nicky grabbed his arm, stopping him. The brunette looked at Nicky, puzzled. The blonde placed his finger to Shane's lips, stopping him from saying anything.

Nicky then began to walk towards the back of the set, pulling Shane along with him.  
"Shane? Nicky?" Kian called, heading towards the door. They began to run and disappeared out the back way before Kian could see them.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Kian appeared at the door and peered into the car wash. He saw their soccer ball but no one else. He picked up the ball and turned to leave.  
"Mark?" he called. His band mate came running up behind him.

"What's up?" Mark asked.  
"Weren't Shane and Nicky in here a minute ago?"  
"Yeah"  
"Then where'd they go?"  
Mark shrugged and looked around. Shane and Nicky were nowhere in sight.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Nicky stopped running and leaned back against the wall, pulling Shane closer. The younger boy placed a single kiss to his lover’s lips before trailing kisses along his cheek and down to his neck.  
"Shane" Nicky moaned. "Someone might see us"  
"There's no one here,” Shane whispered, lightly blowing Nicky's ear and making the blonde moan as his lover’s breath sent shivers down his spine.

"Come on" Shane said, pulling his lover along in his wake.  
"Where are we going?" Nicky asked him. Shane shushed him as he led the way to a group of cars. He tried to open the door but it was locked so he tried the back. The door opened easily.  
"Whose car is this?" Nicky asked him. Shane shrugged.  
"Most of these don't belong to anyone. It's a car wash, an abandoned carwash"

Shane climbed into the backseat and looked at Nicky, expectantly. The blonde hesitated then looked around, nervously but his lover was right, there was no one around. He sighed in defeat and climbed in after him. His lover instantly wrapped his arms around Nicky and pulled him closer. The blonde brushed his lips against Shane's; softly at first then deeper, with more passion. 

Shane parted his lips and ran his tongue along Nicky's lips. He slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth and was greeted by his lover's tongue. Nicky slid his hand under the brunette's shirt and lightly squeezed his nipple. Shane moaned as his pec hardened under Nicky's touch. 

The older lad reached for the zip of Shane's jeans. He unzipped them and slid his hand inside. Shane moaned as his lover grabbed him and lightly squeezed. He felt himself hardening. Nicky pulled away from Shane and smiled at him.  
"Well… Well… What do we have here?" Nicky grinned.

Shane groaned as Nicky began to slowly stroke his member. The blonde removed his hand causing the brunette to whimper in disappointment. Nicky smiled at Shane and leaned closer, kissing him and effectively silencing him. He slowly removed Shane's jeans and boxers in one swift movement, allowing himself easier access to his lover's hard member.

Nicky kissed Shane's lips one more time before moving his attention to Shane's hardness. He lightly kissed the tip, tasting the pre-cum. Shane moaned as Nicky licked the length of his member. Nicky hastily took Shane into his mouth and began to suck feverishly.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Bryan looked up from his seat and saw Kian and Mark talking to the director. He looked irritated while Kian and Mark appeared to be calming him down. Bryan stood up and approached them. Once he could hear their conversation he stopped and began to listen.  
"They have to be here somewhere,” Kian said.  
"That's not good enough. I have a video to shoot and my lead singer is missing" The director said.  
"Isn't there anything else you can shoot until we find them?" Mark asked.  
"I shouldn't have to shoot someone else. They should be here" The director insisted.

"We understand. They are here somewhere because I saw them; they had an argument and ended up turning the hose on each other. They're probably out the back, in the sun, drying off. Now if you could find someone else to shoot just long enough for us to find them then we can all get back on schedule" Mark said.  
"I'll send my assistant to find them while I film Mark's shots. The sooner Nicky and Shane turn up the better. Once they show up I'll film the group shots then I'll have to shoot the dancers" The director stated.

"Can you please shoot the dancers while I go and look for them?" Mark asked.  
"Why are you so insistent on finding them?"  
"Because...like I said, they had an argument and it'd be best if one of us found them and could help them settle it"

"Fine. Go but find them. I don't want to delay this shoot anymore than I have to"  
"Thank you" Mark said. He turned and headed for the interior of the car wash, the last place he had seen Shane and Nicky.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Shane closed his eyes and tossed his head back, enjoying the feeling of Nicky's lips on his member. He placed his hand on the back of the blonde's head, twirling Nicky's hair with his fingers. Nicky swirled his tongue around his lover's hardness, feeling the younger lad shuddering below him. Shane groaned at the sensations Nicky was inflicting on him as he began to thrust, delving deeper into the blonde's mouth. 

Nicky could feel his lover's climax approaching and he continued to suck. Shane bit his lip to hold back his scream as he exploded in his mouth. Nicky swallowed, sucking him dry as a low moan escaped Shane's lips.

The blonde pulled away from Shane and licked his lips. The brunette opened his eyes and looked up at him. Shane slid his hand behind Nicky's neck and pulled his lover towards him, kissing his lips.  
Nicky parted his lips allowing Shane's tongue to enter his mouth. Shane deepened their kiss, tasting himself in the older boy's mouth.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Mark exited the carwash and saw a variety of cars piled up out the back. He began to walk towards them but stopped.  
'Nah, they wouldn't' he thought. 'They're smarter than that, right?’

-*-*-*-*-*-

Shane reached for the waistband of Nicky's pants but the blonde stopped him. Shane shot him a quizzical look.

"I don't think we should" Nicky said.  
"What?" Shane asked.  
"Now isn't a good time"  
"What do you mean? Don't you want to?"  
"Of course I want to, just not here, not now"  
"Nicky?"  
"Look it's not that I don't want to it's just that we still have to finish the video and we don't...you know? We can't use precautions.... and what if someone catches us?"  
"Like who?"  
"I don't know"

Shane wrapped his arms around Nicky's neck and pulled him closer, kissing him deeply. Nicky stopped worrying about the video and his concerns and focused on Shane. He broke away from the kiss and softly kissed the tip of Shane's nose.  
Shane giggled and ran his hands through Nicky's hair.  
"You are too cute" Shane said. The blonde smiled before gently kissing his lover's cheek then he began to trail kisses down Shane's neck.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The car door near Shane's head opened. The two lads both looked up. The startled and fearful expressions on both their faces caused Mark to laugh. Then he simply stared at them before shaking his head in disbelief.

"Mark!" Shane exclaimed, shocked.  
"I'm glad you two have made up but really, there is a time and a place and the backseat of a car during a video shoot is definitely not it" Mark told them.  
"We know" Shane said.  
"We're sorry" Nicky added.  
"Well I'm not the one you have to apologize to. The director is looking for you"  
"He is?" Shane asked.

Mark nodded. Shane reached down and quickly straightened his pants. Nicky climbed off him and stared at the floor, sheepishly.

"You're just lucky that I found you and not someone else" Mark told them.  
"We know and we really appreciate your looking out for us,” Nicky replied.  
"You know I care about both of you but I think you should tell Ki and Bry. I mean Ki almost caught you earlier. What would you have told him?"  
"I dunno. The truth?" Shane said.  
"Well we'd better get back on the set and you two really need to rethink your where and when’s" Mark said.

Shane and Nicky exchanged at look. Shane leaned over and kissed Nicky quickly on the lips before climbing out of the car and following Mark back to the set.

"We'll finish that later,” Shane whispered.  
Nicky grinned in anticipation. Would this video shoot ever end?


	2. After the Video

Later than night, the five lads returned to the hotel and made their way to their respective rooms. Shane unlocked the door to the room he was sharing with Nicky and went inside. His lover was in the midst of a conversation with and Mark and remained in the hall to finish. Bryan and Kian went into their room and collapsed on their beds.

"Thank god that's over,” Bryan said.  
"I know. I'm exhausted,” Kian said.  
"Does that mean we're not gonna see a movie after all?"   
"Huh?"  
"Remember we decided we'd go see a movie?"  
"Oh yeah. Well I guess I'm up for it, if you are"  
"Sure. I'll check with Mark"   
Bryan continued to lie on his bed. Making no indication of getting up anytime soon.  
"Sometime tonight?" Kian asked him.  
"Yeah. Just give me a few minutes,” Bryan said.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Nicky eventually said goodnight to Mark then turned to enter his room. The door was closed so he pulled out his key, unlocked it and went inside. The brunette was lying on their bed with his eyes closed.   
‘Is he asleep already?’ Nicky wondered. He quietly closed the door and slowly made his way over to his love. The blonde carefully sat down on the bed but the sleeping singer didn't even stir. 

Nicky leaned forward and quickly kissed the tip of Shane's nose. He pulled back and looked down at the brunette. He leaned forward once more and gently kissed Shane's lips. His lover immediately responded to the kiss. He parted his lips and ran his tongue along Nicky's lips. He felt them part and quickly slipped his tongue into Nicky’s mouth.   
He gently ran his hand along the blonde’s chest and up to his shoulders before resting it on his neck. 

Nicky groaned as Shane pulled him closer, filling their kiss with more lust and passion. The brunette released Nicky and gazed deep into his eyes. It had been a long day and they were both exhausted. However, the moment their lips touched, they were both filled with a sudden burst of energy.

"Ready to have some fun?" Shane whispered.  
"What have you got in mind?" Nicky asked.

Shane smirked and claimed his lover’s lips with another kiss. They probed each other's mouths for what seemed like an eternity before Shane pulled away, leaving Nicky mouthing the air and panting for more.   
The brunette slowly crawled off the bed and reached into his suitcase. He rummaged inside for a few seconds before pulling several items out and turning back to Nicky. He returned to the bedside and quickly climbed on top of the mattress. He pressed his lips against Nicky's and waited for the blonde to respond.   
Nicky was quick to return the embrace and he thrust his tongue deep inside his lover's mouth. Shane took one of Nicky's hands in his and slowly began to raise it.   
The blonde tore his lips away from Shane's and began to kiss his way across the brunette's cheek. He licked his way towards his lover's ear and gently blew on it. 

Shane moaned and kissed Nicky's neck. The blonde took Shane's earlobe into his mouth and gently began to suck it. The younger lad used this to his advantage and took hold of the blonde's other hand. As Nicky sucked Shane's earlobe, Shane slowly raised his lover's wrists and slid the handcuffs over them. He locked the cuffs and kissed Nicky's lips once more. He pulled away and sat back, looking at his lover.   
Nicky leaned forward and attempted to kiss Shane. The younger lad moved away, teasingly, and smirked at the blonde. It was then that Nicky realised what his lover had done.

"Ohhhh" Nicky said. "Sneaky"  
"I just wanna have a little fun,” Shane pouted.  
"I may have to punish you"  
"It's looks to me like I'll be the one doing the punishing"  
Shane leaned forward and kissed Nicky's lips. He slid his hand under the blonde’s shirt and squeezed his nipple. Nicky moaned and smiled at his love.  
"I hope you won't miss this shirt,” Shane whispered. Nicky raised his eyebrow and looked at him. He reached forward and grabbed the collar of Nicky's shirt. He used both hands to grip the shirt and tear it open.   
Nicky stared up at Shane then leaned forward, wanting to kiss him.

The younger lad moved back, hastily removed his own shirt and tossed it over his shoulder. He leaned down and placed a single kiss to Nicky’s pouty lips. He lie down, covering the blonde’s body with his own and pressed his lips to Nicky’s neck. His lover’s breath hitched as he pulled at the hand cuffs. He shuddered as Shane’s tongue playfully teased his skin. The younger boy slowly kissed and licked a trail down Nicky’s neck and across his throat.  
Shane took his time and moved very, painfully slowly, down his lover’s body. He kissed Nicky’s collarbone before moving down his chest. Shane paused, lingering on both of his lover’s nipples. Each hardened as he nipped at them with his teeth and Nicky moaned for more. 

Shane continued on his path and pressed a kiss just above the blonde’s navel. He heard Nicky whisper his name and he dipped his tongue inside his belly button. Nicky whimpered and bucked his hips.

"Tell me you want me" Shane whispered.  
"You know I do" Nicky replied.  
"I wanna hear you say it"  
"I want you, Shane" Nicky moaned. "Badly"

Shane smiled and he rolled off of Nicky then he unzipped his jeans. He shimmied out of his pants and tossed them aside, they landed on the floor near his shirt. Nicky watched as Shane slid his hand inside his boxers. The blonde licked his lips eagerly as his lover slowly removed his boxers. Shane smirked and climbed back atop of his blonde lover, straddling Nicky’s waist. He then started to stroke his fingers up and down his hardening length. The blonde leaned forward, desperate to taste his lover in his mouth. Shane reached up with his other hand and gently stroked Nicky’s cheek. He slowly moved up his lover’s body.

Once his face was inches away from his lover’s, he smirked then reached over to the side. Nicky was trying to cover the space between them but Shane remained just shy of his reach until he produced a second ‘toy’. He kissed Nicky’s soft lips once before affixing the blindfold over his lover’s eyes.  
Nicky whimpered as the blindfold obstructed his view of his naked lover. He moaned as Shane straddled his neck before shoving his hardness quickly into his mouth. Nicky could only see darkness but he was fully aware of Shane's actions and intentions. 

Shane groaned as Nicky tongued the underside of his arousal, causing a rush of sensation to flow through his body. He opened his eyes and watched as his lover sucked vigorously on his hardness. Nicky thrust his head up to try to get as much of Shane’s dick in his mouth as he could. He loved the taste and feel of Shane in his mouth. The brunette began to thrust in and out of Nicky’s mouth, moaning and coming closer to his orgasm with each thrust.

The blonde sucked Shane's cock as hard as he could. He wanted Shane’s come in his mouth, he craved it and wanted it sooner rather than later. He pulled at the cuffs, wishing he could fondle his lover’s balls while sucking on his hard cock.  
He bobbed up and down on Shane’s cock, wishing he could see the look on his face. He loved watching Shane while he gave him a blowjob… The way he bit down on his lip right before he came…  
Shane gave one last thrust before exploding in his lover’s eager mouth. Nicky swallowed everything Shane offered him and continued licking and kissing the organ long after he’d finished. The brunette reluctantly removed his cock from the blonde’s mouth then he leaned down and kissing Nicky as passionately as he could.   
Nicky returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm. They exchanged kisses for several minutes until Shane broke the embrace and rolled onto the mattress beside his bound lover.

"Shane?" Nicky whispered. "Let me see you. I wanna touch you"

The brunette grinned. Nicky sounded so sexy when he begged. The sight of his lover tied up and blindfolded made Shane’s heart beat that little bit faster. His heart swelled with pride, knowing that Nicky trusted him to do these things to him.

Shane leaned forward and lightly ran his fingers along Nicky's chest. Behind the blindfold, the blonde closed his eyes and tried to visualize Shane's actions. He felt his lover's fingers lightly trailing down his stomach and causing goose bumps on his skin. Shane grabbed the waistband of Nicky's pants, removing pants and boxers in one swift movement thus allowing himself unrestricted access to the blonde’s cock.   
With every touch from Shane, Nicky was growing harder. He bucked his hips several times, silently pleading with his love to taste him.

Now Shane was standing beside the bed, holding a butt plug in his hand. He climbed back onto the bed and positioned it at Nicky’s hole. Nicky bucked his hips again, not knowing what Shane was up to. He could feel Shane’s hands on his body, separating his legs, heard the sound of the bottle of lube being opened, and he bit down on his lip. Any second now, Shane’s cock would breach him!

Nicky licked his lips and tried to remain still. He felt Shane’s fingers rubbing his crack and bit down on his bottom lip. Shane stared at his lover’s face, watching as he nervously chewed his lip, then he placed the plug at Nicky’s entrance and slowly began to ease it back and forth into Nicky’s ass, prompting more moans of pleasure from the blonde. Shane moved the plug in and out of Nicky’s ass, letting him relax for a moment then as he felt him begin to relax, he shoved the rest of it in.   
Nicky jumped a little and began to groan. He felt a vast amount of pleasure and pain as Shane pushed the plug in the rest of the way. He moaned as it slammed up against his prostate. Shane continued to move the plug back and forth inside Nicky’s tight ass, loosening it up for the fun he was going to have with him.

Nicky tried not to scream as Shane pushed the plug as deep as he could. It began as a scream but quickly became a moan as he tossed his head back. Shane cupped Nicky's cheeks with his hands and lightly squeezed them. The blonde gasped and bucked his hips. Shane smiled and sloppily kissed the tip of Nicky's erection.  
Nicky cried his lover’s name as Shane kissed him exactly where he wanted to be kissed. The blonde leaned forward, wanting to kiss Shane's lips. His lover moved back up the bed and they shared a kiss. Nicky slid his tongue into his mouth. Shane laid full length on top of Nicky and continued to kiss him. He reached down with his other hand and grabbed the plug, he continued to move the plug back and forth inside Nicky’s loosened hole. Shane climbed off Nicky once more and turned around, looking for something.

Nicky could sense Shane’s ass was right in front of him, his puckering hole mere inches away. He leaned forward and, sure enough, his lips brushed his lover’s ass. Cursing the blindfold, Nicky began to tongue Shane’s hole as he had done many times before. He felt Shane freeze and moan deeply. He licked and teased Shane’s hole eagerly, causing his lover to shudder. The younger lad lowered his head onto Nicky’s dick as he groaned with the sensations that Nicky was giving him by eating his ass.

"You're so hot" Shane whispered before taking Nicky back into his mouth and sucking his cock. Nicky moaned and thrust deep inside his lover’s throat. It didn't take long for Shane to bring Nicky to orgasm.   
The blonde shot his load into Shane's mouth and he was quick to swallow. He loved the taste of his lover. He swallowed every last drop before letting Nicky's now limp cock fall from his mouth.

"You always taste so good,” Shane insisted. Nicky smiled.  
“Kiss me, please?” Nicky begged.

Shane smiled then moved back up to claim his lover’s mouth in a deep, tongue fuelled kiss. Nicky could taste traces of himself in the brunette’s mouth. Shane reluctantly pulled away and grinned at Nicky.   
He reached up and removed the blindfold from his lover. Nicky blinked several times before focusing on Shane. His lover pointed to the plug and then to his dick, letting Nicky know what was to come. The blonde smiled and nodded eagerly as he prepared for what was going to happen next. Shane then replaced the blindfold. 

Nicky whimpered and moaned loudly as Shane removed the plug. He felt Shane’s hand on his thigh and he relaxed. Then Shane thrust forward, spearing Nicky’s ass with his long, hard dick. Nicky moaned with excitement at finally having his lover’s cock inside of him. 

"Harder! Shane!" Nicky screamed. "Harder!"

Shane pushed the whole way in and then began to immediately saw in and out of Nicky’s ass, causing the older lad to wriggle and moan with each thrust. As Nicky felt Shane slam the last few inches of his dick up his ass, he moaned and screamed incoherently. Shane was slamming into Nick’s ass ferociously, pulling out entirely then slamming home again.

"Oh, Nicky!" Shane moaned.   
He looked down at Nicky’s dick, which was throbbing so hard it was slapping against his stomach, which was covered in a pool of pre-cum. He moaned as he felt himself close to getting off, his cock began to pulse and his balls started to tighten. He moaned and pulled out at the last second, pumping his dick furiously as he shot all over Nicky’s ass and balls. He scooped his cum off Nicky's ass with his fingers then he climbed on top of Nicky. Straddling his chest, he slid his cum covered fingers into Nicky's mouth.   
The blonde hungrily sucked Shane's fingers, savoring the taste of his lover. He licked Shane's fingers clean and continued sucking them. Shane pulled his fingers from Nicky's mouth and slid his ass down his lover’s slick chest. 

Shane slowly slid down Nicky's body and paused above Nicky's erection. He hovered for a moment before picking up the tube of lube. He covered Nicky's erection before lowering himself onto the blonde’s cock. Shane moaned Nicky’s hard cock filled him to the hilt. Nicky strained against his bonds as he felt his dick plow into Shane’s ass. 

"Ohhhh" Nicky moaned. "Shaaaaane!"  
The blonde stifled another moan as Shane threw his head back and began to move up and down on Nicky’s cock. 

"Nicky!" Shane screamed and continued to move up and down on the blonde’s cock, the friction causing Nicky to moan. "Nicky! Nicky! Nicky! Nicky!"  
Shane’s own cock was rock hard again and began to ooze pre-cum as he slid up and down on Nicky’s hardness. A moment later, Shane cried out and, once again, shot all over the blonde’s chest. As he did so, his ass clamped down on Nicky’s cock and Nicky began to shoot his seed into Shane’s ass.

"I want to see your beautiful eyes" Shane whispered. He leaned forward and quickly untied the blindfold again. He hastily threw it aside. Nicky blinked several times, once again allowing his eyes to focus in the light.   
Shane leaned down and kissed Nicky's lips.

"Nice going, Shay" Nicky moaned. "That was pretty hot stuff"  
"Not as hot as you" Shane replied.


	3. Revealing the Video

"We really should get going" Kian said.  
"I guess" Bryan said. Kian climbed off his bed and made his way into the bathroom. He turned the light on and approached the sink. He turned the tap on and splashed a small amount of water on his face.   
"Bry?" Kian called. "Can you hear that?"  
Bryan stood up and made his way over to Kian. He looked at him and shrugged.  
"Hear what?" Bryan asked.  
"Nothing" Kian replied. "I must've been hearing things"  
"Like what?"  
"Moaning?"  
"Coming from?"  
"Next door"  
"Are you nuts? Next door is Shane and Nicky's room"  
"You're right" Kian shrugged. "But I can't hear anything now. It was probably just my imagination"  
"I'm sure it was"  
"Really?"  
"Absolutely. I mean, Shane and Nicky? You've got to be kidding me"  
"Yeah… Don't know what I was thinking"

"I'm gonna take a shower before we go" Bryan said. "Why don't you go get Mark and Shane & Nicky? I'll meet you in the hall in ten minutes"  
"Sure thing" Kian said.

Kian left the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Bryan removed his shirt and began to remove his pants. A noise caught his attention. He paused and leaned closer to the wall.  
"You're soooo hot" Bryan heard Shane moan.   
Bryan gasped and pulled away from the wall. He shook his head and leaned back against the wall. He strained to hear what Shane was saying.

"You always taste so good" Bryan heard Shane moan.   
Bryan leaned against the wall and continued to eavesdrop on Shane and Nicky.

"Harder, Shane!" Nicky screamed. "Harder"  
Bryan reached down and cupped his cock in his hand. He slowly began to pump his growing hardness. He closed his eyes and strained to hear Shane and Nicky. Bryan heard Nicky moan and scream. He continued to stroke himself and he pictured the couple in the next room. Bryan had never been one for voyeurism but he was in a sexual frenzy.   
"Oh, Nicky!" Bryan heard Shane moan.

Bryan finished working himself and shot his load onto his hand. He slowly sank to the floor and continued listening to the couple in the next room.  
"Ohhhh" Nicky moaned. "Shaaaaane!"  
"Nicky!" Shane screamed "Nicky! Nicky! Nicky! Nicky!"  
Bryan stood up and turned the shower on. He climbed in and washed his mess from his hand. He quickly washed himself and turned the shower off. 

Once the room was quiet again he began to dry himself off while straining to hear if Shane and Nicky were still going at it. He heard nothing but silence so he opened the door to the bathroom and walked over to his suitcase. He pulled out some clean clothes and quickly got dressed.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Kian knocked on the door to Mark's room and waited for his friend. The door opened and Mark appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Ki" Mark said. "What's up?"  
"Bry and I are gonna catch a movie. You wanna come?"   
"Sure"  
"Great"   
"When are we leaving?"  
"Ten minutes or so. Bry's having a shower before we go" 

Mark began to usher Kian towards the door. He opened it and Kian started to leave.  
"Cool. I'll see ya in a few?" Mark asked, starting to close the door.  
"Yeah" Kian agreed. "I'm just gonna ask Shane and Nicky if they wanna come"  
The door slammed shut.  
"How rude" Kian said. He walked down the hall and knocked on the door to Shane and Nicky's room.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Shane and Nicky?" Mark said. "Kian is going to Shane and Nicky's room?"

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

There was no answer.   
'They’re probably asleep' Kian thought. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the spare key. He slipped the key into the lock then slowly turned the knob. He opened the door and stuck his head inside.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Mark quickly opened the door and tried to catch up to Kian but he was too late. He saw Kian open the door and stick his head into the room.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Kian froze.  
Shane and Nicky were both naked. Nicky was handcuffed to the bed. He was blindfolded and Shane was straddling him. Riding him. Both were moaning too loud to notice that he was there. Kian quickly backed out of the room and let the door quietly close behind him.

"Kian?" Mark called. He ran up to Kian and grabbed his shoulder. The blonde looked up at his friend. His eyes were wide in shock. He couldn't believe what he had just seen.  
"Ki?" Mark said. "What did you see?"  
Kian couldn't find his voice. He was too surprised.

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation,” Mark told him.  
"They were fucking each other" Kian whispered.  
"Maybe it just looked that way. They might've been fooling around"  
"Nicky was blindfolded and cuffed to the bed"  
Mark smirked.   
"Really?” Mark said. “Huh…So, Shane liked my gift then" He quickly covered his mouth with his hand. He'd slipped up.  
"What do you mean 'your gift'?" Kian asked.  
"I... I..." Mark sighed

Kian grabbed Mark's hand and dragged him next door. He opened the door to his room and dragged him inside. Bryan was putting clothes into his suitcase. He looked up and watched as Kian dragged Mark into their room and pushed him towards the bed.

"Sit" Kian told Mark. Mark did as he was told and sat down on the bed.  
"I'm going to ask you again" Kian began. "What do you mean 'your gift'?"  
"I gave them to Shane as a joke" Mark admitted.  
"Ki? Mark?" Bryan asked. "What's going on?"  
"I knew I wasn't hearing things,” Kian said. "Shane and Nicky are fucking each other in the next room"  
"What?" Bryan tried to sound shocked.  
"Yeah" Kian said. "I saw them"  
"How?"  
"I, uh, I knocked on the door to their room but no one answered. I assumed they were asleep. So I used the spare key to let myself in…"  
"And you saw?"  
"They were having sex. Nicky was blindfolded and handcuffed to the bed. Shane was straddling him"  
"Oh"  
"Now" Kian turned to Mark. "What gift?"

"It was a joke," Mark repeated. "I saw the two of them playing tonsil hockey and confronted them. They asked me not to tell you lads about them. So I promised them I'd keep it a secret"  
"So why the handcuffs?" Bryan asked.  
"About a week ago, I was shopping and I walked past one of those adult erotica shops. So, I went inside and was having a look around. I saw the cuffs and thought it would be a laugh to give them to Shane"  
"I get the feeling Nicky isn't too happy with them" Bryan said.  
"From what I could see, he seemed pretty happy to me" Kian said.  
"There's just one little, tiny problem," Mark added.  
"What?" Bryan and Kian asked, in unison.  
"I... uh... forgot to give him the keys" 

Mark reached into his pocket and pulled out a small key. Bryan and Kian looked at Mark and both burst out laughing. The brunette smiled at his friends before joining in. The three men collapsed in a fit of giggles. Kian managed to control his laughing long enough to reach out and take the key from Mark. Eventually Bryan and Mark began to calm down and both looked at Kian.   
A frisky and playful look had appeared on Kian's face.

"No" Bryan said. "Don't even think about it"  
"Think about what?" Kian asked, innocently.  
"You've got an evil look in your eye"  
"I do not"  
"Yes, you do"  
"Bry's right" Mark said. "You do. What are you thinking or don't I wanna know?"  
Kian grinned.

"Shane and Nicky are in the next room fucking each other's brains out" Kian stated. "Shane has cuffed Nicky to the bed not realising that he can't release him"   
"We know" Bryan said.  
"But Shane doesn't" Kian replied. "We can have some fun with this"  
"What have you got in mind?" Mark asked.  
"Payback" Kian told them.  
"Payback for what?" Bryan asked.  
"For not trusting us enough to tell us they were together" Kian replied.  
"Isn't that a little drastic?" Mark asked.  
"Do you wanna have some fun or not?" Kian asked.

-*-*-*-*-*-

"Shane?" Nicky whispered. Shane lifted his head and looked at Nicky.  
"Yeah baby?" Shane asked.  
"I love you"  
"And I love you." Shane placed a soft kiss on Nicky's lips.  
"My wrists are starting to hurt" Nicky said"  
"Sorry baby" Shane replied. "But I'm not done with you yet… And you don't really want this to end yet, do you?"  
"Kiss me" Nicky said.

Shane smirked before leaning forward and brushing his lips against Nicky's. He slid his tongue inside the blonde's mouth and gently massaged Nicky's tongue with his own. Several moments later, he pulled away and leaned down beside the bed. He pulled a small candle and a lighter from his bag and sat back on the bed. 

Shane turned his attention back to Nicky and straddled his chest. He turned the lighter over in his hand and lit it. He used the lighter to light the wick on the candle. He stared at the flickering flame momentarily before looking back down at his lover. Nicky stared at the flame then looked up at Shane.  
He smiled down at Nicky then rotated the candle slightly. A small trickle of hot wax fell from the candle and landed on Nicky's exposed chest. The blonde flinched at the pain this caused. Shane smiled down at Nicky and waited a moment for the wax to settle.  
He turned the candle once more, this time allowing a larger amount of wax to land on Nicky's chest. 

The blonde moaned as Shane began to make patterns with the wax on his bare chest. Nicky struggled against the cuffs. He leaded forward and purposely blew the candle out. Shane smiled and picked up the lighter once more. Nicky shook his head. Telling Shane not to re-light the candle. Shane stared down at his lover and decided to listen to him. Shane placed the candle and the lighter on the bedside table and tenderly kissed the tip of Nicky's nose.  
"Shane" Nicky moaned.

Shane smiled and leaned forward. He gently kissed Nicky's chest and used his tongue to lick his way around Nicky's chest, avoiding the pieces of wax. Nicky whimpered once more and tugged at his bonds. Shane reached out and slowly began to peel the pieces of wax from his lover's body.   
Shane kissed his way down Nicky's chest. He kissed each nipple in turn then moved downward toward the belly button. Nicky moaned and glanced down at Shane. He looked up and saw his lover staring down at him. Shane smiled up at Nicky and reversed his movements, kissing his way back up Nicky's chest. He leaned forward and was about to kiss Nicky's lips when he suddenly pulled away.

Shane climbed off Nicky and turned around, in a similar fashion to what he had done earlier. He took Nicky's tool into his mouth and started to suck it. Nicky leaned forward, wanting to rim Shane once more but his lover was too far out of reach. Nicky whimpered and started to struggle once more.

"Shane? Please" Nicky whimpered. "I need to touch you"  
Shane ignored Nicky and continued sucking him.  
"Oh. God" Nicky moaned. "Please?"  
Shane took Nicky in deeper. He was practically deep throating himself.  
"Shane!" Nicky moaned. "Untie me. Please?"

Shane released Nicky's cock and looked back at his lover. The blonde was desperate to be freed. Shane sighed and decided to release him. He climbed off Nicky and looked around for the key. He couldn't find it.   
“Gimmie a sec” Shane said to him.  
He turned to his suitcase and pulled out the bag of toys. Shane poured the contents onto the bed and began to pour over it. No key. He picked up the little bag Mark had given him the handcuffs in. No key.

"Fuck!" Shane said as he scratched his head.  
"What?" Nicky asked. He sounded concerned.

"Looking for this?" A voice asked.  
The couple instantly froze. They stared at each other before slowly turning to see where the voice had come from. 

Standing in the doorway to their room was Kian, Bryan and Mark. The three men were smirking at them. Shane saw it first.   
There, in Kian's right hand, was the key to Nicky's handcuffs.  
"Fuck!" Shane and Nicky said in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Original publication date (on my now defunct 'All Things Shnicky' site: 20th August 2001


End file.
